Summer Pocky Game
by Serena-hime
Summary: A one-shot related to "Eternal Snow". So if you haven't read "Eternal Snow" you might not get it. Kay has a friend coming to visit Domino City from America. But this innocent visit turns into an unexpected turn of events for the visitor.
1. PLEASE READ ME FIRST!

**Introduction:**

Hey everyone! It's been a while! :D

Well, this is a one-shot story that's kind of connected to my other story, "Eternal Snow". So if you haven't read it, then you might not completely get this one-shot.

I wrote this yesterday and I feel like my writing skills have been lacking...so...if the story ends up sounding dumb, then I'm sorry...D:

This is also more like a gift for a friend as well. I was unable to put her YGO pairing into my main story, and I wanted to write about her pairing. So here it is!

I hope you all enjoy it! :D


	2. Summer Pocky Game

**I hope you've read the intro. first. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Wait...what?"

Kay smiled almost proudly, hands on her hips.  
"You heard me. I have a good friend of mine visiting from America!" She said.

Cat blinked and tilted her head a little.

"I didn't know you had a friend that lived in America..."

"Yup! Her name is Kristan Nakai and she's supposed to arrive here tomorrow morning! That's one of the reasons why I suggested having a friend get-together tomorrow." Kay explained.

The seven friends sat around each other like usual at school.

Summer Break started tomorrow, so Domino High was naturally buzzing with excitement.

Most of the students didn't even bother coming to school.

"I get it." Jounouchi said with a smile, leaning back in his chair as usual. "Awesome! Can't wait to meet her!"

"Kristan is very shy, so be nice to her, ok?" Kay mentioned.

"Geez Kay, you almost sound like a mother." Jounouchi mummered.

"Shut it."

"Is she our age?" Anzu asked, standing next to one of the desks they were sitting at.

"Yup. And the funny thing is, is that she kinda looks like you, Anzu." Kay said.

Anzu blinked.

"Huh. Guess I'll have to see for myself." She smiled.

Honda leaned over to Jounouchi.

"Our age and a friend of Kay's...shy...what kind of girl do you think she'll be?" Honda whispered to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi grinned.

"I dunno, but I hope she's really cute!" He grinned stupidly.

Honda mirrored Jounouchi's grin.

"Yeah! If we're lucky, maybe she'll be one of those girls who look like models!"

The two boys giggled like idiots.

Kay glared at the two before grabbing both their ears and pulled on them.

"Both of you keep your distance away from my friend, or you'll find yourselves in the nearest hospital." Kay growled.

"OW!" The two boys complained.

Anzu sighed and shook her head, hands on hips.  
"Idiots." She mummbed. "Honda, whatever happend to your "love of Shizuka"?"

After Kay let go, Honda rubbed his ear painfully.

"What are you talking about? Of course she's still my number one! But I can look at cute girls at the same time, right? It's not like we're together or anything..."

After a short pause, Honda sighed and slumped over, the last sentence he spoke, depressing himself.

"Idiot." Anzu mummered again.

Yugi laughed a little.

"So, what kind of person is she?" He asked.

"Well...like I said, she's very shy...oh! And she's very sweet." Kay thought for a moment. "Almost like chugging down a large bag of sugar. Only without the health problems you get afterwards. And without the discomfort." She joked. "But she is cute. Kinda like you, only more girly." Kay leaned over and pinched Yugi's cheek.

"Ow...that hurts, Kay..." Yugi winced in pain.

Kay laughed and released him.

"Is she anything like you?" Atem chuckled, resting his head in his hand while sitting at a desk. "If so, I'll be worried."

Kay stuck her tongue out at him for a second.

"As a matter of fact, no. She's more like Cat than me." She said. "There, you don't have to deal with two of me. Feel better?"

"Yes, I do." Atem said.

The bell rang.

School was officially out.

Freedom.

* * *

Anzu looked at her watch. "They're late."

"Maybe Kristan's flight got held up?" Honda suggested.

Yugi, Cat, Atem, Jounouchi, Kaiba, Honda and Anzu all stood in the arcade, waiting for Kay and Kristan.

Kay had gone to the airport to pick up Kristan and was apparently running late. The group was to meet at 12:00pm and it was now 12:30pm.

Kaiba had his arms crossed over his chest. If it wasn't for Kay, he wouldn't be there at all. Being at an arcade held no interest for him.

"Hey look! I think that's them!" Yugi pointed out as two girls walked into the arcade.

Indeed there was Kay. And next to her was a girl slightly shorter than her.

"HEY! KAY! OVER HERE!" Jounouchi called, waving to Kay and the girl next to her.

After spotting the group, Kay and the girl walked over to them.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late...you know how the airport is sometimes. Plus we had to drop Kristan's stuff at the place she's staying." Kay said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"No problem." Jounouchi said and glanced at the girl next to her. "So...uh..."

"Oh! Yeah! Guys, I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine, Kristan." Kay said, gesturing to Kristan.

Kristan smiled shyly at the group.

Anzu put her hands on her hips and tilted her head a little, examining Kristan.  
"Huh...you're right. She kind of does look like me." She mummered.

Kristan's hairstyle was similar to Anzu's, only Kristan's hair was longer, ending just past her shoulders. That and the top of her hair wasn't exactly the same as Anzu's.

Her hair was brown and her eyes were blue. Her skin, like Kay's was pale.

Like the other three girls, she was thin and petite.

"Since this is Kristan's first time in Japan, I told Kristan to wear something cute. But she told me to pick something that would fit in. So I picked out her outfit. What do you guys think?" Kay asked, holding her arms out towards Kristan as is she was presenting a project or statue.

Kristan looked down at her feet shyly, embarrassed from all the attention.

She was wearing a blue shirt with a purple jacket over it. Along with it, she wore shorts, a blue choker and sandals.

"Very nice!" Jounouchi gave a thumbs up, wearing his stupid grin again.

"It's a very cute outfit. Nice choice Kay." Anzu said. Cat nodded in agreement.

Honda then slid up to Kristan and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Hiroto Honda...but you can just call me Honda."

Kay frowned and punched Honda in the head.

"What did I tell you YESTERDAY?"

"S-Sorry...ow..."

Kay shot up a warning glare at Jounouchi.

Jounouchi sweatdropped.

"'Ey, what's with that look? I wasn't going to do anything!" He said.

Kristan laughed.

"You were right Kay. Your friends ARE funny." She giggled.

"Hmph. Well isn't that amazing. She can talk." Kaiba said with sarcasm.

Kay looked at Kaiba, eyelids lowered in unamusement. She turned back to Kristan.

"Don't mind him." She said and pointed at Kaiba. "That living mass of grump is Seto. But everyone else just calls him by his last name, Kaiba."

Kristan blinked at Kaiba for a moment before turning back to Kay.

"Egoman?" She asked.

Kay nodded with a smile.

"Yup."

Kaiba didn't look amused. "Stop calling me things behind my back..." He mummered.

"Sorry. It's too much fun." Kay said to Kaiba. "Plus, it's the truth."

Kaiba didn't say anything. This, coming from Kay, didn't surprise him.

"So, now you've met Kaiba and sadly, Honda." Kay said, glancing at her other friends. "This is Anzu, who is, I swear, your half-twin or something." Kay gestured to Anzu.

Anzu smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends."

Kristan returned the smile.

"Over here is Jounouchi. The monkey...or as Seto likes to call him, the dog." Kay pointed to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi immediately started to fume.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" He snapped.

"My advice is to stay away from him." Kay whispered to Kristan. "He's not that bright and he has a short-temper. But he's fun to make fun of, don't pass that opportunity."

Kristan smiled weakly and waved to Jounouchi.

"And these two," Kay gestured to Atem and Cat. "Are our lovey-dovey couple." She batted her eyes in a cheesy manner.

Cat blushed. "Kay!" She cried.

Kay laughed.

"But seriously. This is Atem, the "Pharaoh"." Kay said and turned to Atem. "Don't worry, I've already told her the story."

Atem blinked a little.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"And this is Cat." Kay said, gesturing to Cat.

Cat smiled at Kristan.  
"It's very nice to meet you." She said.

"And last, but not least, this is Yugi." Kay said, rubbing the top of Yugi's head for a moment. "He's short, but that's okay."

Yugi sweatdropped and looked back at Kristan, smiling sweetly.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Motou." He said, smiling kindly, holding out his hand.

Kristan smiled shyly and took his hand, shaking it.

"It's very nice to meet you and everyone else as well." She said. "I can tell I'm going to have fun on this trip."

Kay grinned.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." She said.

* * *

"Eating in the park is a great way of starting the summer vacation!" Jounouchi cried happily before falling back onto the grass, grinning.

After an hour at the arcade, the nine friends went to the park for lunch. A picnic of sorts. But only because Jounouchi and Honda claimed they were dying of hunger.

Yugi glanced up at Kristan, who was next to him.

"You know, just looking at you, you don't seem to be the type to play video games. But you're very good at them, I'm impressed!" He said.

Kristan blushed a little and smiled.

"Thanks. Actually, I like video games. They're a lot of fun." She said.

"Admit it Yugi. You're only saying that because you're embarrassed that you lost to a girl." Kaiba smirked.

"You're not one to talk, Seto. I've beat you in a few games myself." Kay said, sitting down on the grass.

"Only because you got lucky."

Kay sighed.  
"Love you too." She rolled her eyes. "Although, still as stubborn as ever."

"Hmph! There you go again Kaiba! Always trying to act so cool!" Jounouchi huffed, sitting up. "Just let go of your stupid pride for once and accept defeat! It's not as bad as you think it is!"

"Says the dog who knows hows defeat feels like." Kaiba said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Cat smiled weakly.

"There they go again." She said, sitting down onto the grass with her friends.

Atem sat next to her.

"Some things never change." He said, hugging Cat to his side.

"I guess." She said, laughing quietly.

"Can't you two get along for once?! Ugh...always with the fighting." Anzu groaned.

"Aw, c'mon Anzu, just let it go for once." Honda said with a grin. "You have to admit, it's fun watching them bicker once in a while."

Anzu shook her head.

"I give up."

Kristan sat down on the grass with everyone else.

"So...are they always like that?" She asked.

Yugi sat down as well.

"Well, yes. It's perfectly natural." He answered.

"I see." Kristan mummbled before looking at Kay, who was digging through a bag. "Whatcha doin' Kay?"

"Found it!" Kay cried and pulled out a box of pocky.

"Pocky? Are you going to eat that with your lunch?" Cat asked.

"Of course not." Kay said with a grin and pulled a pocky stick out. "We're going to play the pocky game!"

"Pocky Game?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Aw, c'mon. Surely someone has heard of it before." Kay said.

"I think I heard about it at school once. But I don't know how to play." Honda said.

Kay sighed.

"Alright. This is how you play." She held up the chocolate pocky stick. "Two people have to have one end in their mouths. Then they have to start eating towards the middle. If their lips touch, then they have to start making out. You lose if you let go of the pocky stick or if you stop eating or chicken out."

After Kay finished telling the instructions, everyone was either blushing, looking embarrassed or just plain shocked at the idea of the game.

Cat's face was red.  
"Wha...what kind of game is that?!" She cried.

Kay grinned. "A fun one. You and Atem don't have a choice on whether you play or not."

"WHAT?!" Atem and Cat cried.

Kay scooted up to the two, holding the pocky stick up to them.

"Well?"

"B-But Kay...don't you think..." Cat stuttered.

"Oh, it's not problem Cat. If you're too embarrassed to kiss Atem if front of everyone, maybe you'd like to play the game with another guy?" Kay suggested.

Before either Kay or Cat could say another word, Atem snatched the pocky stick from Kay's hand and put one end in his mouth.

Cat looked at Atem in disbelief as Atem beckoned her to join, even though he looked embarrassed himself.

Kay grinned in victory.

"I knew after I said that, he wouldn't be able to resist." She snickered to herself quietly. Turning her head towards her other friends, her face soon turned to confusion. "Hey...where did Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu go?"

"They said they forgot something at the store for lunch." Kaiba said.

Kay frowned a little.

"Ugh. They just didn't want to play the game." She said and looked at the remaining people. Other than herself, Cat and Atem, there was Kaiba, Yugi and Kristen. Kaiba looked a little bored while Yugi and Kristen were talking. They probably didn't even notice that Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu left. Focusing on Yugi and Kristen a moment more, Kay's grin returned.

Before pulling out another pocky stick, Kay glanced at how Atem and Cat were doing. They were already at the kissing part and from the looks of it, Atem had really gotten into the game and wouldn't let Cat go. Poor Cat was blushing and obviously looked embarrassed, even though deep down, Kay knew Cat didn't mind what was going on.

Scooting over to where Yugi and Kristan was, Kay quickly stuffed one end of the pocky stick she was holding, into Yugi's mouth. The two immediately stopped talking.

Kristan blushed.

"Kay...you really don't e-expect me and Yugi to play...t-this game...d-do you?" She asked.

"Actually. Yes. I do. Go for it." Kay said, grinning.

"But..."

"If you don't play, Kristan, or if you lose, I can just show everyone those pictures you didn't want other's to see." Kay said.

"K-KAY! That's...!" Kristan gasped.

"Yes, yes, I know. Low and evil." Kay said.

Yugi took the pocky stick from his mouth. He was blushing as well.

"Kay...if Kristan doesn't want to play, you shouldn't blackmail her into doing it. You can't blackmail her if I don't play."

Kay looked at Yugi, eyebrow raised.

"Oh? You remember that time, a month ago, when we all came to your house?" She asked. "Well...there was this video tape I found..."

"S-STOP!" Yugi cried, sweating. "U-Uhm...I-I don't watch that anymore! B-Besides! It belongs to Jounouchi!"

Kay smiled.

"So, are you sure you still don't want to play?" She asked.

Yugi sighed and looked at Kristan.

"I-It's no big deal...r-right?" Yugi asked, blushing.

Kristan blushed. "I-I guess not...I mean...its...not like we have a c-choice...i-it's not like...we're..."

"Y-Yeah..."

Yugi put the pocky stick back in his mouth and waited for Kristen to take the other end.

Hesitantly, she took the other end in her mouth and slowly started to chew her way towards the middle. Yugi did the same.

Kay smiled.

"I see a possible couple from those two." She said to herself so no one else would hear.

She glanced around. Everyone else seemed distracted. She sighed to herself before the back of her head was suddenly grabbed and pulled into someone's lips.

Kay blinked in surprised and looked at Kaiba in confusement when they pulled away.

"Where did that come from?" Kay asked. "Did you want to play the pocky game or something?"

Kaiba smirked.

"I don't need pocky to kiss you, do I?" He asked.

Kay blushed a little and shook her head.

"I thought so." Kaiba said and pulled her into another gentle kiss.

By this time, Yugi and Kristen had already closed their eyes, continuing to chew on the pocky slowly. Their faces were red and their eyes were closed, so they were unable to see how close they were to each other. Too shy to look. Too scared to eat the pocky stick any faster.

While lost in their own thoughts, they hardly noticed when something soft touched each other's lips. They stopped moving and sat there for a while. It took a moment for them to realize that they were now kissing each other.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Something they didn't expect.

At almost the same time, the two opened their eyes and snapped out of their thoughts, realizing what they were doing.

Both Yugi and Kristan jumped back, blushing a deeper red, completely embarrassed.

"Whoa! That was a sight to see!"

Yugi and Kristan whipped their heads in the direction of the voice.

Jounouchi stood nearby. He had ran ahead of Honda and Anzu.

"Nice goin' Yug!" He laughed, putting Yugi in a headlock and giving him a noogie. "I never thought you could rope in a woman so quickly! I'm impressed!"

"N-No! Y-You got it all wrong!" He cried.

Nearby, the others laughed.

* * *

"Hey...Kay...don't you think that was a bit...harsh?"

Cat looked at Kay after asking her question.

It was sunset and everyone was sitting at a cafe. Kay and Cat had gone to pay for the drinks everyone ordered.

"What do you mean?" Kay asked.

"You know...making Yugi and Kristan kiss like that? They only met today...and it's not like it was love at first sight or anything." Cat said.

Kay smiled.

"Oh c'mon Cat. They spent a lot of time around each other at the arcade today. It's not hard to tell that there was some sort of mutual attraction going on." She said. "Besides. I know that those two are going to really fall for each other someday."

Cat raised an eyebrow.  
"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Let's just say I have a mind for these things. You'll see. When have I ever been wrong about these sort of things anyways?"

"Erm...well...I can't really say anything because I've only seen your "matchmaker mind" in action once. And that was when you were using it against me and Atem."

"But I wasn't wrong, right? You and Atem are officially in love and such."

"Well...I'd have to see this happen more than once to consider you, "never wrong so far"."

"Then just watch and learn, Cat. Kristan and Yugi will get together someday."

Cat sighed.

"Alright. We'll see." She said and paused. "But...seriously, was the forced kiss really necessary?" She asked.

"Nope." Kay answered.

"Then why did you do that?"

"You should know by now, Cat. And Kristan should know this as well. I love plotting against people."

Kay shrugged. "Simple as that."

"I should have guessed." Cat mummered.

Kay only grinned.

* * *

**Yeeeaaahhh...Sorry if it was poorly written. The events went by so fast because it's a one-shot...and it might have been a little cheesy...ack...  
**

**And I hope everyone was in character and such...especially Kristan. I've never written her character to before. (She's the OC of a friend of mine.) So...I had to work by memory and what little information about her that I had.**

**Also, I made Kay seem a little more evil in this one. (Sorry if I made her OOC in any way Kay-chan! D:)**

**But, over-all, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll have to get back to work on Eternal Snow. **

**See ya later! :D  
**


End file.
